Seducing Leon and Krauser
by veronca
Summary: A birthday gift fic. Leon and Krauser face off as an OFC in the story pushes them on. In Game Action. Regenerators, El Gigante, Garradors, Ganados, fight scenes. Few spoilers if haven't played Re4. T for some language. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Category:** Resident Evil 4  
**Pairing:** OC/Leon/Krauser, sort of. :D  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Title:** Seducing Leon & Krauser

**Genre:** action I guess and general.

**Notes:** This is a birthday gift fic for someone special, written for fun.

* * *

A steady gravelly noise came from one of the holding cells as Leon came through one of the entrances that led to another path of this godforsaken Spanish territory. He wasn't even sure how he managed to survive the way he did, but lady luck was always by his side. He didn't even spare a moment to think. Just act. They train you at the academy to hone your instincts and to go through rigorous training. Everything became second nature to him. Leon scanned the contents of the dank smelly room and noted there were metal boxes and four wheeled bed metal carts. Lifting his gun to the direction of the noise, there was another pathway that led to more cells and the thing is, he can't tell if anyone's in it. The only sure thing is that it's either that Luis or a Regenerator. He'd have better luck with the latter. Only thing is, _damn,_ he cursed silently, he forgot to buy a missile launcher from that merchant. 

Leon was inside some kind of holding cell himself, but the room wasn't exactly held for prisoners. The gravelly noise became louder as he walked towards the door which would take him out of his present locale. By the door there was a metal box. Slowly lifting up the lid, he saw a lumpy burlap which to his slight surprise - wiggled. He was contemplating to either stick a knife through it or close the lid back down and walk on by. He decided to do the latter. It's not like he wanted to bother with something that is obviously worthless to him.

But before he could lower the lid the burlap moved more vigorously and now the gravelly noise became louder and louder. The sound of shuffling feet from the far distant holding cell started forward. He raised a brow at that and proceeded to re load his rifle and place the scope on it for scanning.

But the damn burlap wouldn't stop moving. He reached over to untie the top of the bag and with a whooosh and a mumble, a girl popped out of the rough material with wide eyes glaring back at him. She was disheveled with her mouth clearly covered by an electrical tape. Leon placed his finger over his mouth to tell her to be quiet. With a quick pull of the tape, she gasped with pain as it ripped from her mouth - Her need to scream was overwhelming but Leon's strong hand closed over them. "I told you to be still. I think we've got company."

"MMmmmm." She mumbled from beneath his hand, and he lifted it a little. Sputtering, the girl fumbled with words, "The Regenerator!"

"No shit." Leon couldn't help but curse a bit, wishing the situation was a little different. A girl popping out of a burlap sack was really original.

But it was a little too late for anything else as the heavy shuffling of the monstrous creation came towards them from the end of the hallway. If the monster were any more coherent, he'd have his arms up and do a mummy interpretation. Leon undid the rest of her ropes, and she freed herself from the uncomfortable box. He couldn't really believe this interesting turn of events. He had to go and rescue the Presidents daughter and here he was, finding himself another girl to save.

Things weren't looking up at all. But he's got to hand it to the new girl in the picture; she was quick to duck when he raised his rifle for a good shot at the approaching behemoth. This sucker was bigger than the last regenerator he met. Damn things were getting bigger and apparently stronger and the bigger they are, the harder they fall right? So that was what was going through his mind _– full of stupid clichés_, and right now, focusing on the red tones on the creatures body was the only way to keep him alive without a launcher. There was a little more this time, but they pulsated and beat like a heart beat as if they possessed any human qualities. He pulled the trigger several times, only able to accomplish one of the legs to fold, then a loud thump on the ground.

"There's only him." The girl gasped from below, her eyes just at the same level as his pants area and she blushed despite the serious situation around her. She saw the creature fall as Leon pumped a few more rifle rounds into him, taking out a head, but she cried out, "NO! He'll crawl over!"

Too late. The deformed experiment shuffled his way towards them with his arms.

Leon gritted his teeth and pulled the girl up, but she grabbed one of his weapons from beneath his jacket and fired at the creature. He widened his eyes as she aimed and started shooting but to no avail, the monster was just a wee bit stronger than they estimated and there was really no course but for Leon to kick its lack of head in. His steel end boots made contact with the monster's arms that had bound its way around Leon's other leg while his other booted foot continued to plummet into the regenerators shoulders and arms. With a grunt, the agent took out his knife and started slashing and yelled.

"Get inside one of the metal cabinets…NOW!"

The rescued girl's tawny blue-green eyes widened and good sense prevailed as she acquiesced. Making a run to one of those gym lockers, she closed herself off from the light. Leon on the other hand made progress as the regenerator had released his leg and was now attempting to crawl with one hand over to him. This time, he wasn't going to take any more chances. Backing away swiftly, he re loaded his rifle, knowing the parasites are so well burrowed into their nervous system that the only way to effectively kill them off was to find them through the thermal scope. He felt damaged a little but carefully took aim at all the crimson specks he was afforded to view, pumping round after round at one, then another, until the regenerator finally fell silent.

He took a deep breath and said, "You can come out now."

The herbs in his pockets were still there, but he wasn't going to waste any of them until he was seriously injured. Walking over to the closet, he opened it and the brightness rushed into the girl's eyes. She lifted a slender arm up to block the ugly fluorescent lighting, "It's about time you got them." She got up, a pert smile on her face and Leon was beginning to dread this.

"What are you doing here?"

The girl had mid length blonde hair, a pair of bright blue eyes with specks of brown, giving the illusion that she could have hazel eyes if the mood took her. Wasn't bad to look at either, Leon thought and then pushed it away.

"Don't you ever ask for a name first before anything else?" She said with a voice distinctly feminine and soft.

"Listen, I'm going to take the assumption out of my good will to trust you," he chuckled, "Anyway, I work for the government and I'm here on a mission."

"You're to retrieve the Presidents daughter. Yes, I know. The entire village knows." She smirked, "Well, the ones who can think for themselves." Shrugging, she pulled out a jewel out of her pocket and a map, "Here, the jewel is yours for helping me out from there." He reached out for both but she pulled back the piece of parchment. "And the map? That's mine. How else do you think I got around this place?"

As he took it, examining the ruby richness of its centerpiece, he contemplated the amount the jewel would give him when the time comes to bump into the merchant. "Nice. Thanks, you don't need it?" He got a wordless no from her. Then Leon asked politely, "And your name is?"

"Amanda."

The man stood taller than her and her bold gaze stared back, "And you are?"

"Name's Leon. Now that we've finished with the formalities, mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?"

"I'm here to get the serum. Just like you are."

He drew his brows together, "Run that by me again?"

"Here," She withdrew a folded piece of paper, which contained information on the serum that would somehow reverse the biohazard that had been infecting the villagers, making them Ganados who can wield weapons and have somewhat of a programmed mind. Much higher up than those zombies he faced six years ago. "Do you work for anyone?" he said non flippantly as he scanned the information.

"Yes. I do. Do you really think I'd come all the way out here if I didn't?" He glanced back up at her, groaned inwardly, "I see…..well, I guess your company, or whoever you work for wasn't too keen on keeping you safe. If I hadn't come by just then, how long would you have been locked up in there?"

"True. But if I didn't contact my source within six hours, they'd come for me."

He nodded, "Okay, what's your specialty?" walking over to his small briefcase, it unfolded to reveal a few handy weapons and some grenades he tucked away.

"Specialty? Um, I'm a spy. Besides, you really didn't think I came all the way out here to risk my life just because I knew _the_ agent Kennedy was going to be on this case?"

Actually she did take the case_ because_ Kennedy was on the case, and _another_ she didn't dare want to mention.

He looked at her curiously, "I thought you didn't know my name. How is it you knew my last name?"

She covered her mouth, "Ops! Well, everyone knows about Agent Kennedy, the man who took care of that undercover case back in Racoon City six years ago. I just wanted to meet you _personally_."

"Listen, I'm not up for groupies, but I'm flattered. This is a dangerous job." He half smiled at her, not immune to her somewhat perky charms and despite the situation they're in, he can't help but think that she did follow him here. _Ok, Leon, big ego there, time to cut it up a notch or two. _

"Groupie?" She fumed, showing her discomfort at that word, then bit her lip, _well, two can play this_, "You should be used to this, Leon, cause you're a star player." _Not to mention that other one she has yet to meet. _

"So let's get going shall we? This place stinks and the lighting is bad for my skin."

"Oh wait a minute, hold up, you're going with me? Cant you call your back up and get you rescued out of this place?"

She didn't have the guts to reveal to him that if she didn't hang out with him she wouldn't be able to meet that former buddy of his. And she walked ahead silently, pulled out her handgun and pushed open one of the doors that led to the outside.

Leon walked up to her, "I don't know if you're ready to be on the front," Not that he was insulting her ability to be independent on these things but after that little shuffle with the regenerator, she didn't seem like the type who was even on equal terms with even Ada. But she did seem a little more experienced than Ashley.

"Behind, front, side, I don't care. You lead then."

_That way she can view his ass._ Oh she did not think that! Some freaking spy she was. _Well, spying can be nice work_……she really has to get a new hobby!

As they made their way outside, Leon lifted one of his fingers to shush her.

"This place is infected with Ganados, a lot more intimidating than the villagers. And unless you can work with me, we can both take them out."

She darted her eyes to and fro, noting the way the air seem to stay still, that even the ravens sat silent on the highest tree tops. The branches of the trees were devoid of their leaves and there were lines tied from one tree to another, revealing a bomb on each end.

"We can take out those bombs by shooting – here – let me." She lifted her handgun but Leon lowered them.

"No, wait."

He looked up and saw the bridge up ahead and saw another path to a different gateway with the strange markings on it. Pointing to it, he told her in a low voice, "We'll go through there. We don't need to go past those trees. There's obviously another path. Unless you need to go separate ways?"

He really didn't want to leave her, especially seeing as how she didn't appear to be very skilled in combat but then again, she probably allowed him to play hero to her back there. That thought alone made him smile and he shook his head. No matter. He was stuck with her until he found Ashley and if she had any skill in her as a spy then she better prove it later on.

When the reached the gateway, it wouldn't budge and she offered, "I can climb up and try and open it from the other side."

Funny, he thought, that's what Ashley used to do…..but he noted the condition of her clothes. A wool skirt with a pair of black suede boots that reached knee high, her top adorned with a loosely fit thick brick colored turtle neck sweater. _At least she dressed for the cooler weather._

"Sounds good. Here, let me heft you up."

He bent over so she could set her foot on his back and she tiptoed to reach her hands at the top of the large door, just enough to pull herself up. She barely got over as she slipped, her boots scraping against the metal door, "ARRGH!" She yelled, "I shouldn't have worn a skirt!"

She looked down, "Stop looking up under my skirt, Leon! Pervert!"

Leon quirked a brow, blushed red a little at the accusation and grumbled, "I was so not doing that…" The thought did cross his mind. Wait! He didn't even know how old she was! For all he knew, she was a teeny bopper and her daddy would slap him with a restraining order. He shook his head, thinking that girls these days with a little make up and an over abundance of hormones certainly gave him the impression that they were over 18. He was _so not_ the debaucher type. Though, flirting with Hunningan was another thing…… "Whoa hold on, Amanda, stop your squirming around and allow me to hold up the bottom of your boots."

As he did, he helped push her up so that she was already on the other side. When she opened the door, he saw that they were in an area that looked like it housed weapons and supplies. Square buildings and metal fences sat a little up a ways, the woodsy area left behind. Stepping on the concrete ground made noises.

Enough so that when they were confronted with an arrow that hit the ground in front of them, and both of them looked up to see a former old friend of Leon's.

"Krauser!"

"Can't seem to get rid of you, you're like a cockroach, but now you've brought company…" His former acquaintance said, and the girl next to Leon gasped, causing Leon to turn to see her awed face. If he wasn't mistaken, the look on her face wasn't of surprise and fear, but one of _awe_ and…..he shook his head inwardly, this girl was strange.

Turning back to Krauser, he gritted out, "Funny you should say that since you had to keep your life extended by shooting a few of those implanted Plaga parasites into your body. Can't take the heat so you have to get back up for your pathetic life by sucking up to Saddler's cult."

The man on top of the roof jumped down, his attire giving him that military look: camouflage pants with heavy combat boots and around his mid section, his straddled belts held up some grenades and weapons.

He threw his head back, and laughed at Leon, "Screw that. You may be able to prolong your life, but it's not like you can escape your inevitable death, now is it?"

Krauser was on his way to making his body infused with mutant powers such as the ability to mutate his left arm into a claw. This also gave him superb reflexes and enhanced strength. Still, Leon was trained and he wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He had fought Krauser earlier but Ada had helped, saving his ass again. Somehow he ended up saving hers and she with him. They seemed to be trading off that way, but he could never get close………and realizing the task at hand, Leon became protective of Amanda and pushed the girl behind him. Amanda protested instead. "Hey! Don't I ever get a say in this?"

She kept darting her eyes towards the new comer, with the bulging muscles and fine biceps. Then her treacherous eyes wandered to the strong legs and……….as she swallowed a lump in her throat, she decided she'd watch the fight and be a good girl.

"This is an old friend of mine and he's not here to share beers with us." Leon said as an aftermath.

Amanda bit her lip and backed away a little, nodding, "Okaaayyyy, you guys go on ahead and start going all macho on me, I don't mind one bit."

Leon gave her a quick side glance. It was one thing to deal with Miss Ashley but this one was a smart ass. "Just go up to that tower there and stay there. He's after me not you."

"Lucky you..." She mumbled beneath her breath.

Krauser grinned; giving off an expression of what could be a leer towards them." Looks like you've got yourself another girl, Kennedy; I guess there are fringe benefits when it comes to working with the government."

"Your sarcasm doesn't suit you, Krauser, and seriously, you expect me to believe that you care about fringe benefits?"

"No time to chit chat. I think you've lived long enough don't you think?"

In a sudden movement, the bigger man used his super quick speed to throw a left hook, his knife gripped in his hand – knicking part of Leon's jaw as his opponent barely moved out of the way. The agent was expecting this as he kicked out with his one leg into the other man's ligaments, moving forward and clasped both his hands to jab his elbow into Krauser's back. Both the attack pushed his enemy down, stumbling a little.

That just made the bigger man a little happy, his grin widened as he spotted the blonde climbing the ladder to watch the show.

Leon jumped forward, flipping over as the other man was running towards his desired object. Landing in front of Krauser, he growled, "Leave her alone! This fight is between you and me!"

"Well maybe I want something else. Now get the hell out of my way!" He grunted, but Leon blocked him and they proceeded to grapple, with Leon falling over as the bigger pushed him with his strength, a knife glittered from his grip, pushing down towards his enemy's face. A shot rang out and the knife went flying. This gave Leon the opportunity to overtake Krauser and they both went back into their respective stance, facing off one another.


	2. Chapter 2

At this point, the girl named Amanda had made it to the top so when she had turned around to see the hugely muscular man heading towards her, she nearly squealed_. Really,_ she didn't know if the squeal was meant as a sound of fear – or _excitement_. Since she was the type for the latter, Amanda chucked it out as if she were in a dream. She knew that the bigger man would not take it easy on her for Krauser obviously played really rough and although some women don't like it rough – _she secretly did_.

But Leon was being his usual self: heroic. Leon tried to stop Krauser from making it his business to get to her and in that attempt; she couldn't just sit back and watch the bigger guy take the upper hand. The knife was precariously close to Leon's neck and she _had_ to do something. With the sure fire aim she was trained for, she took a shot and allowed Leon to live a little longer.

The bullet had knocked the large knife off of Krauser's hand.

She watched with anticipation their fight – it was like watching two cocks fighting over supremacy and frankly, she silently hoped it was for her. Like many girls, they wanted the best fighter, or the best man to win.

Leon and Krauser were circling each other, their faces set, and their eyes were warily anticipating their opponent's next move. Krauser used his military training and exercised strength to forcefully push forward, lunging and taking stabs. While Leon hadn't had the time to get out of the way, Kennedy was brought back into the position on the concrete ground.

Landing with a backward thud, Krauser had Leon in another predicament.

Krauser laughed harshly, his face so close to Leon; he could see the deep scars caused by combat on the bigger man. As the larger man was about to plant a sucker punch to Leon's pretty boy face, Leon pushed back with all his strength, successfully rolling Krauser off of him - just missing the fist within inches. Krauser's fisted hand planted directly on the concrete, hitting it with such force that the ground broke apart. Lines of uneven cracks formed, creating a halo around his hand

This didnt deter the man in camouflage uniform as he lunged aggressively again at Leon and this time, Leon evaded the attack and used his elbow to knock the other man's back, bringing Krauser to his knees. Kennedy grabbed a hold of his own knife from the strapped pocket around his waist and brought it close to Krauser's neck.  
"Don't think I won't hesitate to use it!"

"Go on, use it! I dare you!" Krauser roared with laughter, his eyes glittered with a menacing promise of pain if Leon wouldn't go through with his threat.

"I should, considering you wouldn't even take a moment to think about anyone else's death on your hands."

"You're right, Leon, so what's taking you so long? You want to be a hero in that girl's eyes but not a murderer?"

Leon harrumphed, shook his head, "It's not about that, Krauser and you know it. But it's lost on people like you. Besides, killing you wouldn't be murder and you know it. Self defense is more like it."

"We'll see who wins in the end." Krauser harshly taunted, then with a quick jolt - tried to knock Leon's knife off of his neck but Leon relented, and instead in the process created a severe gash on the former military opponent. Just then, a _bang_ resounded in the air, hitting the knife off of Krauser's near death and sending Leon backward a few paces, holding his hand in pain from the bullet that is now causing a wound. This made Krauser grin maliciously, which now having the upper hand, he took one menacing glance over at Amanda who held a smoking gun in her hand.

It was an open chance to take advantage of Leon's vulnerability.

This didn't fare too well with Amanda either. _She saw that coming_! She didn't want either man to lose or win - pulling the trigger she shot a bullet in Krauser's leg, making him stumble and groan out.

"Goddamnit, woman! Happy triggering bitch!" Krauser grumbled aloud, holding on to his leg with both hands.

The men had fallen on their butts, both stared at the girl there on the tower with a gun in her hand and obviously a professional in sniper-shooting, aiming and weapons. She had a smirk on her face and then a slow easy smile replaced it, "As much as I love violence, I think it's time for me to decide who gets the spoils eh?"

Leon was holding his hand, which was bleeding from the nick and he looked at Amanda through the fall of his brown bangs. "What's going on?" Suspicion clearly on his face. It was Krauser who said something next, already getting up from the bullet through his leg - _pain never really bothered him.  
_  
"You don't know who that girl is? All the better." He grinned, starting forward to her, but then she shot another bullet at him - it richocheted off the ground next to him, just barely startling Krauser. He stopped for a moment, still grinning like mad at her, "You think a mere gunshot wound is going to stop me? You better think again, girl."

"Don't try it, big guy, or the next one will go through your head."

He did pause at that, not sure to believe her or not, but he felt that _she was crazy enough_ and grumbled, "What did you tell the government's lapdog here?" Krauser continued, his head jerked over to Leon.

"All he knows is that I'm a spy. What more does he need to know about me?"

Krauser only laughed harder, throwing his head back. The raucous laughter made even the startled ravens on the dead branches fly away. Amanda rolled her eyes, "What? I am _too _a spy, you big brute!" Her eyebrows furrowed, then in a moment of impetuousness, she reached into her pocket and produced a tube which contained some kind of green and yellow liquid - though the two combined would not mix _- like water and oil. _

"What's that? One of the herbs you picked up from Leon?" Krauser asked sarcastically. Leon had already tied a bandage around his palm and stood up, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Amanda prettily ignored Leon and addressed the other guy, snorting, "Krauser, you're such a deadbeat, you know that? But I like you anyway." With that confession, it brought a sneer from him. "It's a special serum..."

"Lady, there's all kinds of special serums. It depends on what kind it does."

She snorted again. "Dumb ass. It's a serum that provides maximum healing while your body takes maximum damage. For example…" she continued as she warily watched the two. "Krauser, when your arm takes goes into full strength, which you haven't demonstrated to poor Leon there, it doesn't last long right?"

He narrowed his eyes at that. "What do you know about my arm?"

"I know enough about it. When you fight the bosses on this island. _The big bosses._ You don't reserve that for your old buddy Leon or anyone else, because you feel that fighting Kennedy should be on equal turf."

Krauser shook his head, "No, bitch. You got it wrong."

"Oh yeah? Care to wager a bet on it?" Amanda stuck her tongue out, her eyes glittered with spiteful delight. "Seriously you have a bad mouth." She mumbled as an afterthought.

She took out a whistle from beneath her sweater and blew on it.

The sound of an earthquake shook them, only realizing just seconds before it was too late that it was not Mother Nature related – or a phenomenon that results a release of stored energy that radiates seismic waves.

That seismic phenomenon came in the form of man made creation_. The El Gigante. Two of them_. Coming out of the wall, they crashed violently through, sending rocks and large pieces of the plywood, stone, and rubble all around.

Both Leon and Krauser stood back as the great large creatures with hunched backs started towards them.

Amanda smiled, "Well, boys, looks like you're going to have to find a way to show me what you got." She felt a bit sorry for Leon, but then again, that pretty boy Kennedy always had a 'lucky streak.'

Krauser gritted his teeth, the red scars along his face now defined from his anger. "You just wait till I'm done with these, little girl."

Leon was already on the move. Taking his matilda hidden in his Agent uniform pocket he took aim and shot at the first moving towering creature. It didn't do anything until the next shot.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

* * *

Leon had always come up smelling like roses, and Amanda wanted to see it for herself. The man was an exceptionally importunate Agent; a guy any independent bureau wanted on their side_. Not to mention, he has the cutest ass! _Amanda slapped herself mentally and forcefully concentrated at her created coliseum. She knew Leon wasn't as latitudinarian as Krauser; while one actually got off on perfidious displays of combat; Leon was a rulebook-practically-genius Government lackey.

Amanda would soon find out just how fast, and how efficient these two hard knocks worked together. The approaching gigantic sized flesh-filled boulders on two legs stomped their way first to the bigger man, giving Leon the discretion to take his opponent openly.

The first shots Leon took from his _Matilda_ managed to get one of the towering colossal to reveal the _Las Plagas_ inside; worm-like multi arms similar to tentacles pushed out of the skin on the creature's back. The Agent grabbed this open opportunity to rush at the vulnerable _El Gigante_, attempting first hand to climb it; however, its twin monster blocked the attack, sending Leon into a pile of carefully stacked up logs which toppled over him. This, needless to say, produced more of an influx of pain than the monster's back handed assault.

Krauser imbibed this exchange, thereby concentrated on energizing his body; an implosion of unnatural power coursed all around him; a rush of pink electrical current focused on his flexuous arm. This caused a glowing sensation, outside and inside, revealing his secret weapon. Amanda gasped at the sight; she was easily impressed by the big guy. Krauser's arm would bring down his enemies by impinging them; with it a foreseeable death. But in this occasion, it was not a quick and easy kill.

The moving mountains needed the _Las Plagas_ to break out of the epidermis to reveal the creature's defenseless position. Krauser's earlier assessment of Leon's attack gave the bigger man an open chance to take down these creatures easily and swiftly. He aggressively swiveled his arm, lunging forward his weapon into the thick leg of the monster; this caused the victim of the parasitic organisms to have a hemialgia; the convulsion started on one side, speeding up to eclipse the entire empty head. The condition caused the predator into a _prey_; Krauser's prey – giving him easy access on its back, his arm moved forward, slicing viciously at the parasite.

At this time, Leon painfully got up to avoid the other creature, rolling away from the physical attack. By using a classic pedagogue method, the big boss followed his quarry to the other side, giving wide berth for Leon to take a timely crack at the creature. Instinctively, Kennedy knew if he took a shot now, he'd get pulverized again. Not one to take that chance, he immediately rolled his body forward, going underneath the _El Gigante_; just enough to pass between the tree trunk sized legs and fire away.

Leon fired two shots out of his Matilda as he gracefully rose with a genuflection ease, and as the parasites opened up from the victim's body; the Agent rushed forward, his knife in his hand now replaced his gun, and continued to slash vigorously at the poisonous organisms. As the first _El Gigante_ went down with a crash, Leon's victim came crashing down right after, sounding like an earth-shattering explosion. Krauser grinned at his former comrade, "Looks like you got lucky again, Leon."

"Humpf." Leon smirked; his blue eyes narrowed as he looked through the rain of sun-kissed brown bangs at his former friend. "No thanks to our new friend up there."His head moved towards Amanda in a gesture, who at the moment was awed at the performance. She clapped her hands enthusiastically.

"Wow! That was awesome."

Before she could say anything more, an arrow hit the panel next to her, causing her to gasp aloud. She looked below, over at Krauser now holding a bow on his once glowing pink arm. "Shame on you, Krauser. You could easily hurt a girl this way."

"That's the point!" He growled, then rushed forward to the tower.

"Krauser! Wait! No!" She bit her lip, looked over at Leon, as he was her saving grace. " Leon?"

This time, Leon didn't even bother to stop Krauser.

"Okay, _great!_ Now I have to deal with mister macho here." She rubbed her hands together. "You going to teach me a lesson?"

"More than that." He grunted as he started to climb the tower with quick upward paces.

"If it's a spanking, I can deal with it. But please not too rough!"

Leon stood there, watched until Krauser got close to his quarry, and because of his moral fiber, the government agent couldn't just stand there and allow a maniac to go and punish the girl. Sure, she was crazy, crazy to send them two _El Gigante's, _but he wasn't _that_ crazy to watch an innocent go down despite her strange tactics.

Taking out his rifle, Leon shot at Krauser's arm. He figured that damned arm was invulnerable and would at least put the man out of commission so as it wouldn't go back to that '_weapon_' he saw earlier.

Krauser felt the sting of the rifle bullet hit his skin, puncturing through and causing him to fall slightly off the tower. He had barely, _just barely_ got there.

"What the hell, Leon?" He cried out in pain, "You on her side still?"

"I don't know what to think, Krauser. But I can't just let you take her on like that."

Amanda secretly smiled. She knew his character alright_. Good ole' __Leon_

"Now, I ask you again, young lady," Leon said, asceticism in his voice, "Mind telling me what's going on?"

The bigger man grunted, "You're always so easy to predict, Leon, I wonder why you get to live all the time?" He jumped down with a loud thud on the earthen ground, the dust pushed up around his combat boots. "She has that serum on her possession. I want it."

Before Leon could say or do anything, Krauser made his move – a cloud of white smoke obscured the Agent's vision at once.

Coughing, Leon squinted, trying to focus what was happening and heard Amanda's scream, "Let go of me!"

Since Leon couldn't see what was going on, he could not know that Amanda didn't just stand there to get hit over the head with a bear-club by this Neanderthal; so she landed a sucker punch into Krauser's scarred face -that did _nothing_. But at the same time, kicked him in the groin, causing the bigger man to involuntarily bend his knees.

"OOF!" Growling, he gritted his teeth, "Why you little – "

She jumped on his back while he had bent down low enough to climb on, proceeding to rain punches on his backside. "Let go of me, you dumb brute!"

"Me?" He cried, flabbergasted with fury, "You're the one kicking me in the groin! Those are my jewels, woman!"

"And you? _You're _the one picking on those smaller than yourself!" she continued to flail at his back. He lifted her off easily and she screamed, her legs wrapped around his waist so as he wouldn't attack her with that scary arm.

She couldn't believe that he was so close! And her heart was thumping wildly against her chest, as Krauser's menacing visage dangerously closed in. _No! He's going to kiss me! Yes! No! Yes! _Amanda perplexed with anxiety and unwarranted excitement, she screamed those strange words in her head.

But she knew – deep down, _he's not the kissing kind. _

So she took action.

Planting a deliberate kiss on his harsh lips, he was stunned at Amanda's bold action - their lips locked. Krauser held on to Amanda with his hands gripping her sides, not knowing what to do for a moment. _It was too shocking!_

As the smoke cleared, Leon widened his eyes to see something shocking too. "What the -?" His mouth agape, he staggered forward. "Am I in some kind of alternative universe?" Just seeing Krauser lip locking with a girl was too much for this government agent to witness. In all his time working under cover to unveil unnatural events, it was overwhelmingly _just not right_.. No, not even zombies or _Las Plagas _could top this.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

* * *

In poor Krauser's mind, a myriad of bizarre emotions churned there. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty, as looks didn't mean shit to a guy like him_, not anymore_. His emotions of love and crushes died long before – when he had lost his wife. Besides, he shouted in his head: _she's just a kid! It's illegal! He's like over thirty years old and she's a teenager! _

Thoughts of Ashley Graham came back to his mind. _Yeah but she was twenty! Way over eighteen buddy. What the hell? Why am I talking in my head? _

He tried to push her away, but that girl's legs had wrapped herself really tight around his thick waist_. She must work out a lot! _

Though, that horrible guilt entered his mind, he didn't know why he should feel guilty now when he _obviously lacked_ principles. Now, the audacity of this girl's unusual assault left him……speechless.

He was about to pull her away from him, but she was quicker, bereaving him of that honour. They stared at each other, thunderstruck. Amanda blinked twice, her hand moved up to touch her lips, and with slow agonizing movements, she pulled out something from underneath her sweater. Her eyes still locked onto his. She could see that Krauser was as angry as ever. _Well, he's always looking like he's going to take the piss out of someone. _

He had already given up the idea to throw her body over the ledge, because he remembered the serum; his eyes lit up as he watched the strange girl reach for – what? A weapon?

Leon was about to cry out to them from below, but Amanda revealed what she was looking for, causing him to pause. _Was she going to just hand over the serum to Krauser? _

"Krauser," she said, with seriousness her voice; a neutral expression planted there as she unwaveringly faced him.

"I think you may need this."

In her hand was a small round white pill. _Or was it white with blue specks in it? _

"A mint." She simply said.

Krauser twitched.

The moment was broken as a scream ripped through the air; the familiar cries of muttered but garbled Spanish came in waves. _Perfect timing_. An ingress of _Las Plagas_ victims held torches, they scattered all around, coming at Leon first from the open large door that was once closed off. Leon swiveled around, his gun reloaded; he started moving backwards as the walking parasites headed right straight for him. With that, he didn't waste a moment and after quick analyis of his situation, pulled the trigger, and shot his enemies left and right - one Ganado went down from two shots, while one shot was enough for a closer victim. Leon knew he had to reload soon. _Did he get the upgrade for reloading this military version? _

He reached for his grenade instead; found that he had more than one grenade at hand. This brought him some consolation and released the top and threw it. He ran, turned his back away from them, and as soon as the grenade exploded; Leon crouched down, the bits and portions of flesh flew everywhere. Some bloody pieces splattered the back of his jacket. That took care of the first wave, but the next wave came; someone must have released a horde of them.

Meanwhile, as Krauser and Amanda turned at the noise, they were immobilized immediately. The empathic American Soldier growled out, "Another one of your surprises?"

The accusation was evident and she flustered, glared at him – her voice laced with sarcasm. "Did you see me use a whistle this time?"

"No time to stand around here wasting breath." Krauser growled out, and jumped down. At least a three foot story drop, but damn if he'd let Leon get all the fun.

Dentigerous _Ganados _screamed for blood, and blood they got alright – in the form of their own, as Leon fired bullet after bullet; the Matilda can quickly deplete reserve of 9mm ammo due to its three-round-burst. But because of this, he was running out of 9mm ammo. An approaching Ganado wanted to mastiscate on Leon's neck. A hissing noise came out of his open mouth as he tried to sink his rotten teeth in.

Leon pulled back. "Sorry, this isn't going to work, you and I." With that, he flipped up in the air, sending his right leg in a swinging motion; his leg drove hard into his target, cracked the neck and caused the body to create a domino effect as it hit several others behind him. They backed away, and a couple of fell to the ground. Then he took out his knife and sliced the next one who came too close. "I usually choose my friends carefully."

Amanda quickly glanced down to watch Krauser use his arm to swing towards the several that came his way; she hurriedly looked down her loose turtle-neck sweater to find her rifle. Then remembered that she only carried a gun and a few items. _Now why couldn't she have brought along a large attache case like Leon?_

Then she spotted Krauser's bow, along with a few arrows. Her eyes flashed wickedly. _He left it for her! _Of course she didn't believe that for a minute but that didn't matter now as she picked it up and started aiming.

Leon looked like he was in trouble so she took care of those next to him first. Taking a couple out by directly aiming at their chest; they fell before they could fall on the Agent.

Kennedy glanced up to her and nodded thanks. He went back to the task at hand and pulled out another grenade. It was his last one. _Better make it good_.

Krauser behind him threw a flash grenade; thankfully it didn't get Leon in the eyes, as his back was to him. Now a row of vulnerable Ganados hunched down, tried to cover their eyes, and the bigger man did a round house kick, decapitating their heads. Leon used this open chance to check his ammunition and found that there were some ammo lying around and The exclusive upgrade for the _Matilda_ now gave the gun a maximum capacity of 100 rounds. "Oh yeah, baby, let's go."

Now satisfied that these would work for the time being, Amanda's scream was heard behind him. He turned around to see that a few stray Ganados sprinting towards the tower to her. The parasite-ridden enemies would sprint, just pausing long enough to start their zombie-esque gait.

Amanda, however wasn't about to sit this one down and used up the rest of the arrows. It wasn't enough. Then she threw the bow at the next one on his way up, hit his head with all the force she could muster. The infected man fell to the ground, screaming.

Leon took off in that direction. Krauser on the other hand was finishing off the rest of the enemies one by one; he went close contact with the remaining group and started to slice and dice. The big knife cut his enemies with one swipe, and they fell to the ground with a thud. The American soldier grinned and laughed. "Rotting flesh. You'll all be food to that big fish at the lake."

Amanda was out of ammo too so she did what was the smartest thing; she tried to push the ladder down. It didn't budge. It was stuck to the tower. With that, the Ganado making his way towards her was nearly to the top and she kicked him off with her booted leg. He screamed and barely hit Leon on the way down.

"Watch out, Leon!" she screamed.

Krauser dove in right behind Leon.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

-ch.5-

* * *

On impulse, Amanda screamed, alerting Leon, but it was not Krauser who was on his tail; an infected Ganado – his head adorned with fleshy neuritis tentacles and blades whipped around dangerously had hit him. A filaceous sharp object stabbed right into his back, causing Leon to stumble forward on his knees. Krauser had within seconds after that, jumped and whipped his knife around, slashed the offending weapon into pieces.

It was all over as the last parasite-ridden attacker screamed something akin to a sound which belonged to a creature and no longer a human. Leon shakily reached for an herb and Krauser pushed him down with his combat boots. "Hah! What's the matter, Leon? Can't take a little battle wound?"

Amanda climbed down, reprimanding Krauser. "Leave him alone, Jack."

Krauser looked up, and gulped. He tried to avert his eyes but looking up Amanda's skirt was just too precious for him not to. He couldn't help it, despite his lack of emotion for anything else but killing…..still, he was surprised at something else.

"I didn't know we were on first name basis here."

"We are now." She said simply, as if that was law.

Ignoring his usual acidic looks, Amanda decided that Krauser wouldn't do anything _just yet_.

His eyes narrowed, and a noisy grunt came from deep within his throat. She daintily jumped down from the last three steps and reached into her sweater to pull out a white bottle of healing spray for Leon. "Here, you really need this. That's a nasty cut."

She sprayed the canister towards Leon, who was still struggling to get up; his hand over his abdomen, as if he were trying to balance his body and the healing spray vaporized into his system – healing him miraculously.

Then, out of spite, she sprayed the last contents right into Krauser's face. He squinted from the blast, yelling in anger. "Hey! What the hell was that for? I'm not injured like your pretty boy here."

"That's for just being _you_ – you neanderthal."

"Look. Listen here, you little whiny, annoying…." He had gone up to her now, face to face, as she was just as rigid and fierce in the face of imminent danger. Her countenance screwed up at him, his face looked down at her and they were staring at each other, trying to create a face- off.

Leon shook his head at the whole affair. "Why don't you two get a room?"

"What!" Amanda squealed. "I so would NOT want to be closed-in four corners with this _hulk-mania-fixated-killing-machine_."

Krauser laughed. "Yeah that's right, bitch. I'm your killing-machine."

She stomped on his toes really hard with her booted heel. "I'm not a bitch!"

Lifting up his knee slightly, Krauser held on to it and grunted in surprise pain. "_What the_ – what you just did was again, _not_ a nice thing! You're a first class A- number one bitch!"

"And you're a freak of nature!" Amanda cried out, her sharp fingernail jabbing into the naked scarred torso of the bigger man.

"Alright, that's it!" He lifted his hand up to show a fist, and while she slightly flinched, she just watched as Krauser started counting off by lifting a finger for each list: "You call me all kinds of names, kick me in the nabs where NO ONE and I mean _no one_ dares! And to top it off you offer me a stupid breath mint! I happen to floss!" He shouted at her, his face now flushed with rage.

"WHAT?" She cried back, her arms akimbo now. Her booted toes tapped furiously on the ground. Leon just watched them in amazement and cleared his throat to say something, at least try to interrupt their heated argument.

"Seriously, you two, do I feel a little sexual tension going on?"

Both simultaneously screamed. "NO!" Leaving Leon bereft of anything else to say. Then remembered what were his goals and objectives and _hers._

He cleared his throat again, hoping to break the obvious tension between the girl and Krauser. Just seeing his former colleague like this was a bit unsettling. _Who would have thought? That a guy like him would even bow down to someone like her?_

"Amanda. Remember the serum you're supposed to retrieve off this place? The important piece of puzzle? The serum to reverse the effects of the biohazard that have been infecting the villagers? Hello?" He was waving his hand in front of her face now.

She blinked. "Oh yeah. That." Releasing her hands from her hips, her body began to relax, she took one more nasty shot at Krauser. "You need to stay away from me! And here I thought you were my hero!"

That raised eyebrows from both men. Krauser chuckled darkly. "Someone's been slipping you bad stuff in your tea, little woman, as I'm _no one's_ hero."

With that, Amanda turned around, her face set and serious. "Yes, I'm quite aware of that now. Very much. You're just a pile of doo-doo dung. Even kicking you in the groin wasn't good enough! Maybe I should do it again so you can have lots of low sperm count!"

She ran as he saw Krauser's face scrunch up in a severely menacing way. And he growled like an animal, his sneer turned into a curled lip, showing his straight teeth. "You better run, because when I'm through with you…!"

"EEEEEEE!" Amanda squealed, her legs pumping faster than ever. Leon was left behind shaking his head, now bowed and slapped his hand over his forehead at the ridiculousness.

He could hear Krauser growling at her. "Bitch! Talking about a man's jewels like that! You're gonna pay!"

As Leon watched with puzzlement, he turned around and saw Amanda's little purse that she had wrapped around her waist skirt. That's where she placed her ammo and gun. Retrieving it off the ground, he noticed that the zipper was opened and because Leon isn't the type to snoop around in the other woman's belongings, the contents had slipped out instead.

_A photo_.

Picking it up, Leon drew his brows together and narrowed his eyes. Two people sat in the photo: Krauser and a woman. The woman had her hand on Krauser's chest; a gentle hand placed there and the serenity of her face reminded Leon of someone...below, the words in handwriting said Jack Krauser and the wife's name. Although, the wife's name had been blotched out, it clearly said _Mrs._ on there. She's young and quite pretty. _So this is Krauser's former wife on the photograph_. Leon remembered that Krauser was married when he met him, but never met the wife. He couldn't believe it as he stared. The American soldier's former wife looked like a somewhat mature, yet older version of Amanda.

Scratching his head, the Agent chuckled. "Is that why Krauser is acting so strange around her?"

When the couple returned, Krauser had Amanda over his shoulder and he tried to shut her up by spanking her on the rear end. It didn't do any good. It only made her scream out blasphemies to the American soldier.

"Abuser of women! JERK! Big dumb scarred brute!" She pumped her fists at his back, but she was also smiling.

When the bigger man approached Leon, he dumped her on the ground. "Here, Leon, I think it's your duty to teach this bothersome flea a lesson. I've had it."

As she was dumped heartlessly on the ground, a pain on her backside, she started rubbing her butt. "Ow…you're so rough. Don't you have a gentle bone in that mutated big body of yours?"

She pulled out her tongue at him. "You'll be sorry that you dumped me here, Krauser!" She watched his retrieving back. And a sudden sense of loss overcame her.

Leon offered a hand to help her up her feet, but she ignored it. Amanda waited there a few moments more to see if Krauser was going to turn around. She waited a few more then realized: he wasn't coming back.

"Come on, let's go, Amanda. We gotta go find that serum, remember?"

Looking up at the handsome face of her savior, she nodded. "Okay." Then saw that Leon had her photo. "Oh…now you know..."

He smirked. "I guess. I put two and two together….but I don't know how he knows you?"

"Krauser was given information on me from his superiors. I'm sort of the side quest of the bargain, that's how he knows me. I mean, we don't know each other personally; however, I do know Krauser through the extensive files on him. The same way he knows about me. We're sort of opposites on this mission, but we are both after the same serum."

"Ah okay. Well, unfortunately we can't waste time chatting, so how about we work a little together to get to our objectives?"

Amanda nodded; a pristine smile on her face. Walking alongside with Leon, she blushed at the fact that at least she was going to be accompanied with a really handsome guy and a hero to boot. _But that Krauser_….her face scrunched up again.

In the silence of their stroll, Leon spoke, "You know, I hadn't had a chance to thank you for helping me out back there."

"You kidding? You're the one who helped me. Krauser was going to pulverize me!"

He snorted. "I doubt it."

"Oh, just because I look like his deceased wife? The older version of me? Besides, I'm prettier."

Leon gave her a sidelong glance. "Alright…." He said with a kind of hesitancy, not sure of her bold conceit or if she was joking.

"What? I have almond shaped eyes and I'm skinnier!"

Later that day, working together had proved beneficial, as Amanda crawled her way through small cracks and over gates to open up doors for Leon. This provided them access to the cabins and hidden underground facilities that housed many items for their adventure. They had a few run-ins with a few mutated creatures on the way, but Leon took care of that, while Amanda backed him up.

Then after all this time, Amanda let out a howl.

"AHHHH! That mother f-!"

"What is it?" Leon inquired curiously, stunned by the noisy shriek.

"Krauser took the special serum from under my sweater! The one I was taunting him with!"

"No wonder he eagerly dropped you off. He got what he wanted." Leon shook his head. "Where did you get that? And how long is the maximum health last up to while taking damage?" He was thinking of how Krauser could possibly get through Saddler's cult, even through Saddler's gross mutation without harm, thereby eliminating the cult leader easily.

"Not long. Unfortunately." She looked right at Leon, and they both thought of the same thing.

"His funeral." Leon shrugged. As much as Leon was all for helping out people, he's not a fool. Krauser can go jump off a pier for all he cared. The man has lost his humanity when he lost his wife, and took on the viral infection in his body. At first, he thought it might have been a _Las Plagas_ infection, but realized the differences. He doesn't act like the others.

-X-

* * *

_A/N: I'm using the RE files on Krauser, where it says he had a wife before he 'died', _

_and in the game, Leon wonders how he changed, from being one of the good guys to how he is now. Just a small use of plot from the game._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this longer chapter has little humor, but I was in a semi-serious mood when I wrote it. For closure, here it is.

I hoped you all enjoyed, especially my buddy whom this story was written for.

* * *

--VI--

_And the lunatics stole the sunset, happily ever after._

* * *

Amanda was sulking; her face screwed up at the falling sun. She was without her personal serum and worse off was that Krauser slipped into her sweater without her knowing it! _How could such a big brute with big hands take something so small away? _

She had her hands on her chin whilst she sat there moping; her legs closed together while she stared out at the water's edge.

The sky was turning a midnight shade as the last rays of sun started to dip quickly behind the edge of the enormous river.

Leon had just come out of the cabin then, seeing the forlorn obviously-amateur-spy-girl sitting there with a thwarted look on her face. She turned to see him. "You get all your stuff from the cabin?"

"Yeah, just some extra ammo, a few herbs and a lost _Ganado _hiding in there." He replied, his thumb pointed to the cabin.

"Hmmm. That's good."

"What? You're not going to comment on how I took care of it?"

He leaned down, a smile planted on his pretty boy face; he really wanted to cheer the girl up.

"Naw, I know you'd take care of it."

She turned her head away from him and stared back at the water's edge, noting the blanket of semi-darkness bringing the stars into view.

Leon pulled her up, "Come on, little girl, it's time to go look for Krauser." He really didn't want to, but hanging out with Amanda for the past few hours became an eye sore despite the eye-candy and partial good company.

She brightened a bit. "You mean that?"

"Well, I was going to go and meet up with Saddler sooner or later. I just wanted to find Ashley first."

Amanda sprung up. "I really need that sample Krauser took. I mean, I can't have it lost like that and that was totally irresponsible of me." She pulled at her lips, "How the hell did I not know Krauser's big hands were inside my sweater? I would have felt them! He must be really professional at that stuff!"

"Heat of the moment?" He raised his brow at her, a twinkle in his teasing eyes.

"You seriously think I like him? Him? He has no manners, no qualms about anything! He's rude, he has scars all over his body..."

Leon didn't believe her for a minute.

"Well you did reveal what the sample would do to a person. He's going to want what you got. To a guy like Krauser, anything to benefit his body is easy game. Yet, it's amazing that he believed you. Then again, he's pretty desperate."

She grumbled. "Come on. Let's go catch up to Jack."

"You know, Jack used to be one of the good guys." He said as he walked alongside her. They were heading towards another path which led to Salazar's castle.

"I know. Do you really think people can change so much?"

She almost sounded naïve there for a moment. Leon half smiled. "Something tragic could change them. Sometimes a person transforms for the good when they've been evil. It's how they view life and how they feel life treated them. In the case of Krauser, he did the opposite."

"The death of his wife really warped him good."

"That's one factor – tragedy can change a person that way, there's also mind control and DNA manipulation." He shrugged. "I can imagine I'd start killing people too if I no longer had access to my mind and body."

X

-

The couple walked under the guise of the evening sky; just ahead, they spotted the castle looming over them as the long shadows gave it a menacing appearance. That's where Krauser would have found Saddler and his cult. Depending who found who first. They started at the face of the bridge without any difficulty, found a couple of barrels to break and procured some grenades. Just before the castle walls, the drawbridge started to move upward.

They heard the sound of castle dwellers in the form of cultists behind them.

_¡Mátalo! _

Their eerily red glowing eyes were recognizable – Ganados infected with the plagas. Leon threw a grenade in their direction and didn't even watch them blow up. Amanda ran forward but the drawbridge went up quicker than their feet could take them. This allowed the couple to slide down. Amanda squealed. She tried to stop the sliding by forcing hard on her heel against the wooden bridge. With desperation, she tried to hold on to Leon with both arms.

Her face pressed against his shoulder, he held on to her and they both slid down to land on their butts. As they got up, the bridge had clamped shut. It wasn't the end of that. The sound of plaga cultists came into view in front of them. They were being ambushed.

"Amanda! Cover your eyes!" Leon warned. He threw a flash grenade, but was already accosted by a castle defender. Leon pushed against his enemy, and with his leg jutting forward, kicked the head of his victim until it smashed against his combat boots.

Some cultists were covering their eyes and bending over from the flash, but the one that Kennedy kicked had already awakened them to start attacking again. Amanda took Leon's knife from his waist and started to cut at the cultist that was trying to carry her over his shoulder.

Leon pulled out his _matilda_ and shot at a few heads. After the ruckus, they were able to free themselves from the small mob.

"Come on. I think that's the way to the entrance." He pointed upward. There was a small stairway leading to the top. Amanda looked around and saw another archway to the left. "What about that way?"

"That's probably a small area for extra ammo and perhaps more ganados."

She shivered. "No matter how many times I've seen them, I can't get over the fact how creepy they are. To willingly take the plagas into their own body."

"These cultists are loyal to what they think is benefiting their leader."

As they stealthily walked upward, there was a fountain and a bunch of what looked like crows were drinking and hanging out. For some odd reason, Amanda found it amusing and giggled. "Look, birds."

"Got another grenade on you?"

"Allow me." She smiled impishly.

She threw the grenade and blasted the crows. "One man's nightmare is another mans treasure."

There in place were arrays of grenades and ammo.

Leon smiled. "I was running out of stuff too. We'll need all this when we confront Krauser."

"You're not seriously thinking of killing him are you?"

"What do you think? That'd I'd let him kill me? First we take him out and then you can get your sample back."

She averted her eyes said nothing.

Upon entering the castle, they heard grunting noises that belonged to Krauser, along with screams of Ganados that were obviously being blown up and killed.

"Over there!" Amanda pointed at an archway which had red drapes. "Coming out of that area. It's got to be him!" Her voice sounded a little desperate.

Leon pushed aside the curtain to see three brutal creatures, or what was once men; each equipped with two large claws. They were clawing their way to Krauser and the American was fighting off hordes of Ganados in his way.

"Garradors!" Leon warned Amanda. His hand automatically protected Amanda to get behind him.

" Leon! Krauser's getting hurt!"

The agent was surprised at the concern in her voice. What did it matter if Krauser died or not? After all, his fellow American wasn't human anymore. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Krauser would definitely kill him when the opportunity rose.

"Normally I wouldn't do this. But for your damn sample….." He grumbled. Leon had spotted a bell. He figured the sewn in eyes allowed them to be acute to sound. As he shot at the bell, the Garradors took off in the direction of the noise.

"Okay, let's hurry!"

Amanda pulled out an extra flash grenade and threw it, helping out Krauser get up from his position as the Ganados were stunned momentarily.

Leon took aim with his rifle and tried to shoot at the back of the Garrador's back. There was a _las plagas_ stuck on their vulnerable backside and he knew that would be the ultimate death warrant. He missed the first shot. Leon gritted his teeth and cursed.

Krauser grunted. He picked himself up and growled at his rescuers. "You two!" His expression was harsh. "I can take care of this myself. Unless you want me to take you both out after I'm done with these losers."

Leon scoffed. "I don't give a damn what happens to you, Krauser. We just want the serum you stole from Amanda."

The soldier grinned. "Heh. You're both gonna have to kill me to get it."

"That can be arranged. But first. Behind you."

Krauser turned to see that the Ganados were waking from the flash, their once attacking mode in full position. Krauser flipped around and did a round house kick, sending a few decapitated heads rolling.

A Garrador was running towards Leon and he just barely missed the clawed attack. The sutured eye creature started swinging around and growling out like a caged tortured animal. Krauser had finished off his eager attackers to find himself being clawed by a Garrador.

Leon had ducked as the swinging second Garrador was trying desperately to claw at him. Krauser on the other hand was losing blood as the clawed beast tried to stab him from behind. Amanda took this chance to use her gun and take aim. Her hand shook as she aimed directly at the back of the Garrador. As she did so, a gunshot sounded in the air. She didn't know for sure if she got the creature.

She was being attacked from behind from the third Garrador and everything went black.

"AMANDA!" Leon screamed.

Krauser growled. He had seen Amanda go down and something inside him fueled an intense furious lust for killing. He had used up his arm as a weapon earlier and now it was glowing pink – ready for him to start using what he's best at. With one swift fluid move, Krauser slid forward to kill the two remaining Garradors. Amanda had killed off the one that was attacking him just moments before.

As the last enemy fell down with a thud, Krauser stood there panting, the arm had returned to normal.

Leon ran to Amanda and lifted her body up. Her body was seeping with blood. The Agent touched his fingers to her neck to feel a pulse. He couldn't find any!

"No." He whispered, almost inaudibly.

Krauser behind him stood there looking down at the fallen young woman. "Is she -?"

"I don't feel a pulse. She got hit severely."

The bigger man viciously pushed Leon off of her. "Let me be the judge of that."

"Hey!" Leon yelled. His eyes were hard now. "If you want to go another round right now, let's go, old friend. I wouldn't mind killing you right now and this would really satisfy me."

Krauser narrowed his eyes at him. "Shut up, Leon, I'm sick and tired of your hero status. You can't save the girl and you know it. Right now, this woman needs medical attention."

Leon was startled. "What the hell?"

As Krauser lifted Amanda up in his arms, his hard eyes softened a bit, which made Leon notice and flinch at the gesture. _The resemblance of his wife to Amanda really shook him! _

Krauser wanted to shake her awake, knock some sense into her. What was she thinking? That Garrador could have taken off her head!

"Listen, you little bitch, if you don't wake up after this injection I'm giving you then by all the plagas in the world, I'll hunt you down in the afterlife." Krauser said with a vicious snarl, and he pulled out an syringe.

"Don't you touch her with that!" Leon cried out and pulled out his gun. "Get off of her or I'll blow your head off!"

The American soldier looked directly into Leon's eyes. "Go right ahead."

Krauser's expression was steady, unwavering, and there was something akin to sadness deep in the core of those blank eyes. As if life had come back into them.

"But if you're gonna do it, do it now, Leon. Show me what kind of man you are. Right now, there's nothing we can do but leave her this way. If I can't do anything, what can _you _do?"

Krauser was right. But if Krauser injected a plagas into her body, then she would turn into one of them and that's worse than death. Then he remembered what the other Ganados had screamed at him.

_Morir es vivir! _

_To die is to live_.

"No…..you wouldn't." Leon whispered. The gun in his hand clicked.

"I doubt if this little hell bitch would turn into one of those…." Krauser grunted. As he found a vein he pushed the needle in. Amanda woke up just then.

Her eyes blinked back hot tears. "Don't!"

Surprised, Krauser stared at the girl. "What? You're alive?"

"Of course I'm alive! Ugh." She bent forward from the intense pain. "That stupid oaf got me in the back. Besides, I heard you calling me 'bitch' again, and I couldn't just lay here taking it."

Leon's eyes widened and a smile was replaced there. "Amanda…." He whispered happily. "Thank god."

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! SOMEONE GIVE ME A FULL HEALING AID SPRAY!" she screamed, startling the two.

X

Later that very early morning, Leon looked out over the ocean's edge; his eyes took in the beauty of the day's beginning. It was odd how events had changed over the course of one day. Krauser took off with Amanda and the young woman was willing. She had admitted to seducing them both on her own terms. But she couldn't decide which one she wanted. In the end, it was always Krauser…._always._

It was strange though. He didn't think Krauser would have complied if not for the strong resemblance to his former wife. But what about Amanda? What could she possibly want with Krauser now that she's got him under his thumb, so to say? The thought was immediately replaced with her autocratic method over the American soldier.

As he flipped on his radio contact, Hunnigan's serious but attractive face came on - without her glasses. However, her strict no nonsense demeanor was still in charge.

" Leon, how's it going?"

"Very fine, now that you've called."

Ignoring the small flirtation, Hunnigan continued. "A classified association from our branch just dropped us information over a young female spy by the name of Code Amanda."

"Yes, I've had the pleasure." Although Leon had to smile privately at the mention of Code, as it is reminiscent of the T-Veronica

"Then you do know about the jewel she is supposed to give you?"

Leon remembered. From the first meeting, she handed him a strange gold piece of jewel, which looked like a locket.

"Yeah, I have it." He reached for his case and retrieved the piece. Examining it closely, he found to his surprise that it was _actually_ a locket.

Hunnigan could see from her angle the jewel in his hand. "Leon, Code Amanda was a created entity by a private organization to lure Krauser; however, the classified sector didn't understand that when they created Amanda by giving her facial and emotional features of Krauser's deceased wife, that they'd find a completely individualistic being."

"Come again?" Leon was taking this in. Amanda is a created entity from a private division? "You're saying, she's not human?"

"She is. Somewhat. They gave her human DNA from Krauser's wife. The problem? The organization gave her too much personality and emotions. This proved to be a dilemma as she became independent of her own feelings and therefore, she basically rebelled against their orders."

"Which is?" Leon pretty much knew it, but had to say it.

"Because her personality has some of the emotions from the deceased body, she's able to feel a deeper connection to Krauser. She was created with her own individuality but with a flaw."

"So she went off into the sunset with Krauser." He replied with a casual grunt.

"Look at the jewel she gave you."

Leon clicked open the locket. Inside was small device. He touched it and like a button, it triggered a mechanism: a light funneled out and then revealed a picture perfect of Amanda with Krauser on a speed boat.

The agent blinked. "What? Is this happening now?"

Amanda turned around in that moving picture; the screen appeared panoramic against the woodsy background. She waved. "Hey Leon! I see you've managed to figure out my little jewel. Finally. You can be so late at things."

Krauser was at the driver's seat steering the boat. He grunted disapprovingly and turned once to look into the radio Amanda held in her hand to see Leon on the other end. Amanda smiled. "Oh don't mind Jack. We're going on an extended trip."

Krauser feral growl answered. Amanda smacked him on his mutated arm with a small feathery whip. He winced but kept a stony expression ahead.

"Shush. You drive and follow orders." Amanda reprimanded. "And I was actually joking about that mint."

That quieted the big guy for a bit. He seemed oddly satisfied.

Leon could clearly see that Amanda was enjoying herself; as for Krauser, he wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't seem to be protesting much.

The government agent smiled. "Good luck to you two. And you got your sample back. So what about the reversal serum you came for?"

"Oh I'm leaving that for you. That's your job and to save Ashley. I got what I wanted." She shrugged. "Speaking of which…..Ashley is waiting for you at the cabin where we were at earlier. She's a bit tied up. You better hurry up and save your damsel in distress." She giggled into her hand. _Or was that a snicker_? - Leon mused suspiciously.

"Um, thanks for the information."

"She's wearing something you'll like as well."

He raised a brow at her. "Oh?" Leon remained passively blank.

"She's in that white tight pair of pants. A white bra." Amanda had that wicked gleam in her eye, as if she were taunting Leon with the image.

Leon drew his brows together. "Let me guess. You provided her with the new clothes?"

"I would so not wear that. Too revealing! I already have a hard time fighting off the guys!"

She glanced over at Krauser slyly as she said that. Krauser said nothing; his face remained stoic.

Leon smirked. He thought her quite amusing the way she went on about her modesty, or lack of it.

"Well gotta go, and by the way, handsome, that locket I gave you will self destruct after our discussion. So if you want to find Ashley and get out of harms way better get a move on!" She waved and winked. "Bye!"

Leon looked back at Hunnigan in his radio receiver. "Did you see all that?"

"Yes, very interesting. I don't imagine it'd be a very healthy relationship."

"Speaking of relationships…." Leon smiled wickedly. "I'm free after this mission. You?"

" Leon. You're –"

"Yes, I'm on duty." He sighed heavily. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

He thought he could see a faint blush blooming over her dusky cheeks.

"I'll call you later when I get Ashley." Leon said and clicked off the radio.

Taking a deep sigh, he figured Amanda and Krauser weren't the only ones entitled to a little fun. Thoughts of Hunnigan - with her uniform undone minus the glasses - spread out over his bed spiked through his body. He was only a guy after all. It's not like he needed to always be on duty. He released another sigh and ran a hand through his light brown strands. "But obligation and duty calls…."

A noise beeped like an alarm clock. Leon looked down to the scarlet-gold locket.

"Fuck!"

* * *


End file.
